


The French Leak

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Soon after Ollerman was outed as a traitor, the FBI began looking into a series of leaks out of the France field office. A year later, Will is forced to investigate the prime suspect in those leaks--Ray.
Relationships: Ray Prince/Susan Sampson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The French Leak

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me last year when the show was still in. I envisioned it as a Season 1 story but since it didn't happen, I'd place it early part of Season 2.

Will was at the Dead Drop filling Frankie in on his recent meeting with Director Casey. Apparently, last year, the Bureau had begun investigating a series of information leaks out of the France field office. The leaks were fairly minor and went unnoticed and the problems associated with certain missions were just categorized as bad intel or simply bad luck. It wasn't until the problems started multiplying that the Bureau realized it had a leak. So, shortly after Alex Ollerman revealed himself to be a traitor, the FBI began its investigation in earnest believing that he was the source of the leaks. That theory seemed substantiated when the leaks stopped after his arrest. Unfortunately, Ollerman denied knowing anything about those particular leaks and a seasoned profiler stated that Ollerman was telling the truth. Further investigation found one common denominator for all the affected missions---Ray.

"Ray knew the details of all those missions. Locations, times, procedures, personnel. Every bit of 'bad luck' leads back to information Ray knew." Will concluded. 

"Okay, but Ollerman had the same information." Frankie argued. "How do they know he's not lying?"

"The person running the interrogation insisted that he's telling the truth."

"And you believe this person over Ray?" Frankie asked.

"No!" Will exclaimed. "I'm just telling you what the Director said. Look, Ray's made mistakes. He's not always as thorough as he should be and sometime he lets stuff slide. But deliberately leaking information? No, I don't see it."

“And you told Director Casey that?”

"Yes! He said that's the reason he asked to see me. I know Ray better than anyone and if anyone can get to the bottom of this, it'd be me."

"And he told you ask for my help?" a confused Frankie asked.

"No." Will answered. "I asked to bring you into it. The truth is I'm too close. Ray and I have a history that goes all the way back to Quantico. I need someone unbiased and objective. That's you."

"Okay. Are you going to bring Susan into this? I mean she is..?"

"His girlfriend." Will interrupted. "We don’t have a choice.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Frankie and I combed through all the files,” Will told Susan as he and Frankie briefed her on the situation at the Dead Drop. “and, on paper, Ray is the most likely suspect. He was Mission Support Leader in France.”

“So he knew the details of those missions since he was the one at HQ running point on comms.” Susan admitted.

“Yes.” Will said. “Every botched mission was affected by information Ray knew. Not only that—some of those missions weren’t even his. He was running point on behalf of other Support Leaders.”

“Which gave him access to those missions.” Frankie sighed. “I don’t get it. Okay, Ray was running point, or at least assisting, in all the missions. But he couldn’t be the only one with this information—what about supervisors?”

“I looked into that.” Will replied. “It doesn’t track. Even though these missions were all conducted out of France, they weren’t always in the same division, which meant different supervisors. The only reason Ray was involved in all of them was because he’s a nice guy and he likes to do people favors.”

“And we’re still sure Ollerman’s lying?” Frankie asked.

“I’ve seen the video of his interrogations.” Susan spoke up. “I agree. His surprise is genuine. He had no idea about those leaks.”

“Besides, “ Will said. “Ollerman was more about leaking names and covering up evidence. Setting up missions to fail by leaking them? it doesn’t fit.”

“So that leaves us with Ray.” Frankie concluded.

“I don't see it." Susan declared, shaking her head. “He doesn’t fit the profile.”

Will spoke up again. “Playing Devil’s advocate here—what about his father? Don't children of powerful parents sometimes go bad?"

"Yes." Susan conceded. "But in those instances, the person had deep rooted anger and resentment towards the parent. Ray has no anger toward his father. If anything, he's completely intimated by him." 

"Okay, what about money?” Frankie asked. "Ray's not the most responsible person when it comes to money."

"That is true." Will agreed.

"So, maybe, he got desperate? He wouldn't be the first agent to turn because of money." Frankie stated.

"No." Susan replied. "It still doesn't fit. Could he be so desperate that he'd do something stupid and illegal? Maybe. But treason? No. Raised the way he was-- with a strict father who not only demanded excellence but drilled the virtues of hard work and integrity? There is no way he'd betray his country. He definitely wouldn’t betray the Bureau. His father's influence is too ingrained in his psyche. Add to that Ray's natural need to have people like him--it doesn't fit."

"And you're not just saying that because he's your boyfriend?" Frankie asked.

"No, I'm not." Susan assured her.

"Okay, then." Will stated. "I guess there's just one thing left to do. We have to talk to Ray."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Hey, Will! I’m here!” Ray yelled as he walked into the Dead Drop. There he saw not only Will, but Frankie and Susan as well. “Uh, what’s going on?” he asked with a confused look on his face.

Looking serious, Will answered, “Sit down, Ray. We need to talk.” He then laid a file in front of Ray. “This file contains details of six missions—missions that you ran point in France. All went south.”

Ray skimmed through the file. “Yeah, so? We had a run of bad luck.”

“Or,” Frankie said, “more likely, a leak.”

Ray’s eyes went wide. “A leak?” he thought to himself. “I wonder who?” Then he noticed the three of him looking at him and he realized why he was there. “Wait,” he said to the trio, “You don’t think I did this?”

“We don’t know what to think, Ray.” Will replied. “All those failed missions point to someone leaking information. Names, dates, times. You were running all those mission which means that you had access to that information.”

“So did other people.” Ray argued.

“Not all of them. “ Frankie said. “Add to that the fact that you volunteered to run point on other people’s missions. Pretty convenient.”

“I was doing favors. People help me out; I help them out. ” Ray argued. “I didn’t do this.”

“He’s telling the truth.” Susan said, relief in her voice.

“Thanks.” Ray said to her, a bit defensively.

“Then how did the information get leaked?” Will asked. “And don’t say bad luck because no one’s buying it.”

Ray struggled for an answer, “I don’t know. What, what about Ollerman? He could’ve done this.”

“Ollerman’s been cleared.” Frankie said. “Besides, every one of those missions benefited the Russians specifically. The Trust is about destabilizing world governments, not helping out the Russians.”

“How’d the information get out, Ray?” Will asked again.

“I don’t know.” Ray said, his tone resolute. 

“That’s not good enough, okay.” Will stated, his voice hard. “Six missions were compromised because information was leaked. You knew the details of all those missions; you get transferred out of France, suddenly the leaks stop. How do you explain that?”

“I don’t know!”

“You don’t know!” Will said, increasingly upset. “The only person who knew the details of every one of those missions is you! YOU'RE the common denominator! So, either you leaked that information or you talked to someone who did. So, what the hell happened?!”

Ray struggled to answer when suddenly realization crossed his face, “Oh, my God. Gigi.”

“What?” Will asked. “What about her?”

“She knew.” Ray replied, in shock. “She knew everything.”

“Wait? You told Gigi about your missions?” Frankie asked.

“Well, yes. It was just dinner conversation.” Ray answered and then looked at Will. “You did that? Didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, I told her about my work but nothing specific.” Will admitted.

“Oh, my God.” Frankie exclaimed, as she touched Will's arm. “That’s why Gigi dumped you. She wasn’t getting any intel from you so she moved on to loose lips over here.” 

“No.” Will floundered for an explanation. “It can’t, no, she was just…”

“It makes sense.” Susan interrupted. “All the compromised missions were during the seven month period Ray was with Gigi. Nothing before and nothing after. She’s the common denominator. Not Ray.”

Ray shook his head in disbelief. "No, no. It's not..." he paused, struggling to sort things out in his head.

"How did you and Gigi happen?" Frankie asked. "I’m assuming she came on to you, right?”

"Well, yeah." Ray admitted. "She was upset that Will was on a mission. She was crying, I tried to comfort her. Next thing I know, she kissed me and I...” he paused briefly. "I tried to end it. I told her it was a mistake but she kept calling. Day in day out with the calls and the texts. Hell, she even sent naked photos of herself."

"She what?" Will blurted out.

Getting increasingly upset, Ray stood up and began pacing. “I told her to meet me. I wanted her to stop but she just threw herself at me." "IDIOT!" he yelled as a kicked a chair, and then flipped a table over. "STUPID IDIOT!" 

"Ray!" Susan exclaimed as she rushed over. "Relax, baby. Calm down. Okay. Sit down."

"I should have known." Ray said as he sat down. “She wouldn't let it go. She said she couldn't stop thinking about me. She needed me. I should have KNOWN something was up!"

"Ray." Will said as he sat down across from Ray. "Look at me. Look at me. You couldn't have known. As far as anyone was concerned, she was an innocent art student. *I* was planning on marrying her, remember? NO ONE suspected a thing."

"I should have..." Ray started to argue.

"Ray, stop." Will insisted. "*I* brought Gigi into our lives. I trusted her which is exactly why you did."

"So what do we now?" Ray asked.

“Look into Gigi.” Will replied.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

An investigation confirmed it—Gigi was not some poor art student. She worked for the French intelligence service. Not only that, but before she'd even met Will, she’d been receiving large sums of money from a clandestine account. “See, THIS is why agents should always vet people they start dating. A simple background check and this would’ve been avoided.” Frankie vented to a stunned Will. 

The truth revealed, the only thing left was to confront Gigi. Putting on the show of his life, Will called Gigi and begged her to see him. He told her how miserable he was without her. That he understood why she’d turn to Ray and he forgave her for it. After a half hour of groveling, Will told Gigi that if she returned to him, he’d change. He’d be less closed off. He promised to treat her as a partner in every aspect of his life if she came back to him.

Gigi took the bait and agreed to come to New York to see Will at the Dead Drop. 

“William?” Gigi called out as she entered the Dead Drop.

“Gigi Deveraux?” a dark haired woman asked.

Gigi was shocked to see Will in the back of the bar with Ray and another woman. “William, what’s going on?” Gigi asked. 

“Ms. Deveraux, I’m Susan Sampson with the FBI. I’m here to ask you some questions.”

Gigi looked at Will for an explanation but all she got was a hard stare. She realized she walked into a trap but it was too late. Susan directed Gigi to a seat at the bar and handed her a file. 

Off Gigi’s questioning look, Susan explained. “That is an FBI dossier on you—one Gigi Deveraux. Graduate of the University of Paris. Began working as a data analyst for the Direction générale de la sécurité intérieure—the French equivalent of the FBI-- in 2016.” 

“William? Ray?” Gigi asked, “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on,” Susan answered. “is the FBI discovered a leak in the France field office. A number of leaks, actually, which occurred at the time you were involved with Special Agent Prince. At the same time, a series of mysterious overseas payments were transferred into your bank account.”

“You never had any student loans, did you?” Will asked from the back. “That was all a lie to sucker me in.”

“You might as well tell us.” Susan told her. “We have the evidence against you. You lying about your background, the money transfers, and the fact that Agent Prince told you about those missions before they happened. You were working for the Russians before you even met Agent Chase, weren't you?”

Realizing she’d been caught in her lies, Gigi answered, reluctantly. “Oui. I was deeply in debt due to my being at university and someone from Moscow offered me money for information.”

“What kind of information?” Susan asked

“Minor things. Small details of missions the Directorate was doing, specifically missions conducted with the Americans. After six months, they offered me even more money to conduct a, uh, what do you call it? Honey?”

“A honeypot.” Susan replied. “And the target was Will Chase?”

“Yes.” Gigi answered. “He was on Moscow’s radar as one of the best.”

Gigi went on to say that while she did succeed in getting close to Will by posing as a sweet, hard on her luck art student, she wasn’t getting any useful information from him. Her Russian handler was becoming impatient and ready to pull the plug. 

“I told him that wasn’t necessary.” she continued. “I assured him I could get him to talk once we married. I just needed time.” Gigi glanced at Ray. “Then Ray knocked on the door and I saw an opportunity.”

“An opportunity?” Susan asked.

Gigi nodded. "First, I thought he’d help me with Will—persuade him to stay home more, talk about the type of work he was doing. But then I remembered what Will told me about Ray—that he was lonely and basically had no friends besides Will. I realized that a man like that should be easy to manipulate. I was correct. Yes, he had reservations about betraying William, but once I got him, uh, what’s the phrase? ‘on the hook’, it was easy.”

“Bitch.” Susan thought to herself. Standing up, she told Gigi she was under arrest, read her her rights and handcuffed her. 

Gigi looked at Will and Ray. “I'm sorry.” 

“Shut up.” Will said as he walked towards her, his face hard and voice steady, “You’re a liar. From the moment we met, every damned word out of your mouth’s been a lie.” 

“It wasn’t personal.” Gigi replied. “It was just business.”

“Selling state secrets for money?” Will spat out. “That’s not business, Gigi. That’s espionage and you’re going to rot in jail for it where you belong.” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

A few days later, Will and Frankie walked into Ray's office after getting an urgent call from Susan.

“What’s going on?” Will asked, seeing how tense Ray and Susan were.

“Talk some sense into him, Will. He says he’s resigning from the Bureau.” Susan replied, exasperated.

“Why?” Will asked, a look of surprise on his face.

Ray shot him a look, “Why do you think? I leaked information to the Russians.”

“No, Gigi did.” Susan argued.

“Yes! Using information I gave her! Those missions went south because I couldn’t keep my big mouth shut. Any other agent would’ve been ousted but I get a pass because of my last name.”

“You did not a pass because of your name, Ray.” Will said. “I’m the one who convinced Director Casey to give you another chance.”

“Well, you shouldn’t’ve. After what I did, I deserve what I was going to get. And if Director Casey won’t give me the punishment I deserve, then I’ll just have to do it myself.”

“Ray,” Will argued. “You weren’t the only one who got played by Gigi. I was engaged to marry her for God’s sake.”

“Right. and she dropped you because you were smart enough to keep your mouth shut. Unlike me who blabbed everything.”

“You opened yourself up to her. “ Susan insisted. “There wasn’t any reason not to. As far as anyone was concerned she was just a struggling artist who’d just gotten out of grad school.”

“Ray, Gigi targeted you because of things *I* told her. This is as much on me as it is you.”

“I shouldn’t have told her so much about the missions. I should’ve kept quiet.”

“Yeah, you probably should’ve. But you’re not the first agent to make that mistake, and you won’t be the last. The best thing you can do now is learn from it. “

“You always say that.” Ray said with a sigh as he sat down.

“Because it’s true.” Susan remarked, rubbing Ray’s arm.

Ray looked at Will. “I don’t know why you care so much. Last year, you hated my guts.”

“True. Then you spent the better part of a year reminding me why I shouldn’t.” Off Ray’s puzzled look, he continued. “You’re a good guy, Ray. And the reason we became such fast friends is we’re similar. We both like people and we both trust them. I’m not going to fault you for that and you shouldn’t either.”

Ray looked at Frankie. “What do you think? You think I should quit, don’t you?”

“I actually agree with Will.” Off everyone’s surprised looks, she continued. “To trust someone enough that you just tell them everything without thinking about it—it’s kind of sweet. Dumb but sweet.” 

“She manipulated you. The whole time,” Susan stated. “she knew you were lonely and she took advantage.”

“You can’t let them win, Ray." Will stated. "This is what they do—they exploit weaknesses, use it to their advantage and then someone one like you, decent and goodhearted, gets spit out because of it. That’s what I told Director Casey. We’ve lost too many good agents because of stuff like this. We can’t afford to lose another one.”

“Please, Ray.” Susan said softly, with a pleading look in her eyes. "Don't throw away your career because of this. She's not worth it." 

“Fine,” he said, after a deep sigh. He still felt like an idiot. But if these people thought he deserved another shot, well, he’d stay.


End file.
